Undesired Circumstances
by ped210
Summary: Harry has a secret and when he finds himself in one place he never thought he'd be he is forced to tell his secret.What will become of him?
1. Unexpected Meetings

Hey All! Bet you thought I stopped writing huh? It's been a few weeks but here I am with my first Snarry,Its a gift fic for my favorite person ever on this site who has stuck with me through all my stories. IzzyyCullen!

I hope you like it!!

Oh and let me know If I made an spelling mistakes,I was half asleep and sick when I typed it up.

* * *

I hurried down the street,glancing around,making sure I wasn't being followed.

I swished down the dark gloomy alley,rushing to get home,I turned a corner and the last thing I remembered I was hitting a solid something and falling,and then all went black.

I woke up groaning at the sunlight that hit my eyes,I rolled over and sat up in astonishment,whose bed was I in?I vaguely remembered last night and was slightly confused about why I was in a bed,not in a cold alleyway,Someone billowed into the room and I automatically reached for my wand.

"Put it away" a cold voice drawled,I knew that voice it so familiar yet I can't place quite it.

"Thanks" I muttered to him,he rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I guess even the Saviour of the World needs saving"

"Snape" I said,I knew I recognized his voice but he looked...different,his robes were a dark blue instead of black and his hair wasn't slick like it used to be.

"Potter" he nodded his head.

I looked around the room,bookshelves lined the walls and the walls were a dark green,like a forest, I looked back at him and saw he was staring at me with an amused smirk.

"What?" I mumbled.

He just shook his head and walked out of the room,I swung my legs out of bed and let out a small chuckle at the fact I wasn't wearing pants,I spotted them on a nearby chair and strolled over and grabbed them,I quickly pulled them on and then I exited the room and walked down the dark,poorly lit hall,in search of Snape.

I walked into what I assumed was a kitchen and caught sight of Snape,he was leaning over a cauldron stirring the had taken off his robes and to my surprise he was wearing simple muggle clothes that hugged his body firmly.I felt uneasy just staring him so I gave a little cough and he jumped a little and turned towards me.

"Potter why are you out of bed?I suppose you want to pass out again?"he asked coldly.

"S..Sorry Snape I just wanted company"I stuttered out.

"Company?" he snorted "Get back in there,NOW"

"Fine" I said stomping back to the room.

I threw myself on the bed and sighed in boredom,this was going to be a long day if I had to stay in the dreadful room,Snape came in and set a bowl down on the dresser next to me.

"Eat,I'll be right back" he commanded.

I picked the bowl up and gingerly smelled it,it smelled had a hint of garlic and spices I couldn't recognize.I took a bite slowly and moaned as I felt a burst of flavor in my mouth,I heard a small cough and blushed when I realized he had heard my shifted uncomfortably and I glanced down and blushed harder when I realized he was hard.I pretended not to notice.

"This is really good sir thank you" I said looking him in the eyes.

"You're welcome" he muttered,just standing there.

An evil thought passed through my mind and I decided to act on it.I sat the bowl on the dresser and got up.

* * *

Reviews make my day. Will you please review?


	2. Unexpected Happenings

Well I'm starting to doubt my writing capabilities but well who cares? I will finish this one and at least 1 more before I have to leave for the summer.

Dedicated to: CJ who I miss very much.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing Potter?" he shifted uncomfortably again.

"Bathroom" I said,and he was silent.

I walked to the door where he was still standing and "accidentally" brushed against his erection on my way out.I heard a small moan as I walked down the hall.I found the bathroom and locked myself in,as soon as the door was locked I laughed,man it was fun teasing him.I unlocked the door and strolled back down to my room,I sat down and ate the rest of my broth,thinking.

I had always liked Snape,I knew that much, but being here in his house with him showed me what he was really like.I sighed and got up to go find Snape,it was time to admit to him.I heard clattering coming from the end of the hall so I headed down the hall following the noises.I reached the door and softly knocked,I heard scrambling inside and stood patiently waiting,finally I heard a reply.

"Come in" I heard Snapes' husky voice say.

I slowly opened the door and walked in,closing the door behind me I looked at Snape,his hair was disheveled,his fly,undone I smirked and tried not to laugh at him.

"Yes Potter?"

"I just needed to talk you but if you're busy I can come back" I looked pointedly at his fly.

He followed my gaze and a mask of horror crossed his face,he pulled up his fly and I resisted laughing at him,barely.

"Now's a good time" he said slightly blushing.

"You sure?" I tried to sound uncertain.

"Yes you git" he said rolling his eyes.

I took a deep breathe and tried to calm down.

"SnapeIlikeyou" I spit out blushing.

"What was that Potter?" he said looking confused.

" .YOU" I gritted my teeth and looked at the floor,trying not to blush.

I glanced up to see his reaction and wanted to cry,the look on his face was one oh horror,I quickly did the first thing that came to mind,I kissed him.I only got a few seconds of the bliss before I was being thrown backwards.I landed on the floor and just laid there,tears threatening to spill over my eyes.

"I..can't do this" I heard stutter on as he fled the room.

I pulled myself off the floor and stumbled to my room where I collapsed on the bed and cried myself to sleep.I woke up a few hours later,eyes swollen,and just laid there,thinking.I must have laid there for a hour before I sighed and climbed out of bed,determined to find Snape and fix this.

I heard noises coming from the kitchen so I walked in only to find a scowling Snape,cooking,looking at me.

"Snape can we talk,please?" I tried to look wide eyed and innocent.

He sighed and turned around to look at me.

"Earlier you said you couldn't do this" I started off "What did you mean?"

His face softened for a minute and then hardened back into his mask.

"You of all people should know what I mean Potter" he started pacing.

I reached out and gently touched his arm and he stopped pacing and turned to look at me.I pulled him close and gently kissed him,the pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"Tell me,please" I whispered.

* * *

Cliffhanger dun dun dun... Lol Review,I hope you loved it!


	3. Unexpected Embarrassment

"You of all people should know what I mean Potter" he started pacing.I reached out and gently touched his arm and he stopped pacing and turned to look at me.I pulled him close and gently kissed him,the pulled away and looked in his eyes. "Tell me,please" I whispered. Chapter Starts.

Something in him snapped and he pushed me away,his face a dark red.

"I'm a death eater,you're the Boy-Who-Lived,now leave me alone" he stomped out of the room.

I stood there in shock,I hadn't thought of it that way,I heard a whistle and looked over to see his pot boiling,I turned it off and sighed.

I made my mind up and decided I needed a walk,I ran out the door and sighed in content at the cold air.I walked until I reached a small park.I sat down under an old oak and stared up at the stars,I fell asleep under the night sky,thinking of Snape.

I woke up and looked around,confused about where I was.I jumped up when I realized I was still in the park,I jogged back to Snape's and cringed before I opened the door and slipped in.

"Potter" Snape roared as I walked in,"Where have you been?"

"Why do you care?" I stomped off to my room.

He ran after me and grabbed my arm before I could walk in the room.

"Potter don't ever do that again,I was worried sick about you"he scowled.

"Worried,about me?Yeah right" I said rolling my eyes.

He pushed me against the wall and shoved his lips on mine,I melted against him and eagerly kissed him pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Still think I wasn't worried about you?" he whispered.

"Not at all" I replied leaning my forehead against his.

He let go of me and I pulled him into a quick hug before going into the room and shutting the door firmly behind me.I slid down the door and smiled,I was a little confused by his change of heart but I had got him to admit he didn't hate me as much as I thought.I silently sat there enjoying the moment before I got up and thumped to my bed,where I stretched out and fell asleep with a grin on my face.

_"Have you located Potter?" Voldemort snarled._

_"Not yet my lord but..." Lucius said bowing._

_"But nothing you worthless swine,Crucio!" _

I woke screaming,tears rolling down my door burst open and I forced my mouth closed and curled up in a ball as Snape walked over and sat on my pulled me into his lap and I felt his hands rub my back.

"It's ok Harry,I'm here" he softly whispered.

I stayed there,clutching him for the longest of time,finally about dawn I uncurled and went to crawl off his lap.

"Harry,stay" he said pulling me into a hug.

I curled back into him and slowly dozed off into a peaceful sleep.I awoke what seemed like minutes later and sighed when I realized Snape was still with me,he was asleep under me.I gently tried to slid off of him without waking him,with no prevail.

"Harry were are you going?" he asked yawning and opening an eye.

"Take a shower" I mumbled as I crawled off of him.

"Hmk" he said yawning and rolling over.

I padded to his bathroom and quickly stripped,I got the shower perfect and crawled in.I felt all my muscles relax and I sighed,I stood there just relaxing for a few minutes.I reached for the bar of soap and it slipped out of my hands,I bent over to pick it up and slipped.I fell on the floor of the shower and burst out laughing,only I would be humiliated by a simple muggle thing,the door burst open and the curtain was yanked aside.

"Harry are you..." he stopped when he saw me laughing.

Apon seeing Snape I jumped up and tried to cover myself,he rolled his eyes and stomped out.I picked up the soap and quickly washed,when I was done I realized I had no clothes,I wrapped a towel around my waist and blushed,I had to go face Snape.

The Voldemort part was a memory..Just to let you know. 


	4. Unexpected Gifts

I've been epically busy,and not all is good here but that's no excuse,please excuse my lateness I love ya'll.

Dedicated to:Lils and Izzy

* * *

I walked into the bedroom where Snape was sitting on the bed,waiting on raised his eyebrow at my towel but remained silent,he walked to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes,he slowly handed them to me and sat back down.I pulled them on quickly,trying not to blush as he watched I got done he patted the bed next to him and motioned for me to sit,I hesitated but sat down and leaned close to him.

"Harry we need to talk" Snape announced.

"O..Ok"I said nervous.

"I want to know if you would go out with me?I hope you forgive me for my rather um violent reaction earlier"he really did look sorry.

"Who are you and what did you do with my Snape?"I joked.

He looked slightly hurt so I pulled him into a soft,gentle kiss.

"Yes" I whispered before burying my head in his neck.

I felt him relax against me and then I was pulled into a big hug.I hugged him back and then gently pushed him away,I walked to the kitchen and sat down, a while I heard Snape behind me,I turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Snape I was wondering,it's not safe at my house can I maybe go get some things and move in here?"I blushed knowing how much I was asking.

"Harry I would be glad to have you here" he said gently kissing me.

I jumped up and grabbed his arm,I apparated us to my house and let go of him.I motioned to him for him to follow me,I led him to my living room where I pushed him on my couch.I ran to my room where I packed a few things like my photo album,and my cloak.I carried my bag back to the living room and looked around confused,where had Snape gone?I tossed my bag on the couch and was heading to the kitchen to look for him when I got grabbed from behind,I instantly shoved my elbow into my attackers face and moved out of his grasp.I turned around wand drawn,ready to fight.

"Fuck,are you ok?"I said rushing to Snape's side.

"Fine,Potter,hell of an elbow there though"he replied,his cheek was already bruising.

"Why didn't you wait?"I moved to look at his cheek closer.

"I was looking for you,I remembered something I wanted to ask you"he pulled me into a hug.

"What?"I whispered and gently touched his cheek.

"What were you doing,that night you ran into me?"he caught my hand and gently kissed it.

"I was coming to you" I said blushing"I know it wouldn't be long before my house wasn't safe any more so I was going to ask if you knew a safe place for me to stay."

"Why me?"he asked softly.

"My mother trusted you"I said simply"and I've always liked you"at this I felt my face turn bright red.

He tilted my head and softly kissed me.

"I'm glad"he replied caressing my face.

I blushed harder and pulled away.

"Come on let's go back to your place "I said hurrying to get my bag.

We apparated back to his house and I tossed my bag in my room and hurried back to the kitchen to check on Severus.I glanced out the window on my way to the kitchen,dusk was falling and the yard looked pretty,I found Severus leaning over a cauldron.I snuck up behind him and hugged him softly.

"Hi Sev" I whispered in his ear.

He turned around and gave me a hug,and buried his face in my hair.

"Hello Harry"he murmured.

I stared in shock and pulled him closer to me,sighing at his pulled away and gave me a hesitant smile,I returned it and gently kissed smirked and pulled away.

"Don't move"he commanded.

I watched as he walked out of the kitchen and rolled my eyes,leave it to a Slytherin to ruin a came strolling back in a few minutes later and stopped in front of me.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"I got you something" he said briskly,he handed me a small package.

I took it and gave him a funny look,I unwrapped it and gasped at the jewelry box that layed inside.

"Open it" he said softly.

I gently slide it open and tears welled up in my was a necklace,It was a green snake with red running through it and it ended in a small purple teardrop.

"T..Thank you Severus" I hugged him and looked into his soft hazel eyes.

"It's one of many"he smirked.

"You don't have to.."I trailed off.

"Yes I do"he whispered in my ear

I bit my lip to keep from moaning and whispered back in his ear.

"Put it on me?"he obliged and clipped it around my neck,it fell to the base of my throat and I caught my breath when I realized how close we were.

I could feel his body against mine and I wanted nothing more than to jump him and fuck him right there,but I slowly breathed in and out and stepped away from him.

"Thanks"I muttered looking at the floor.

He tilted my chin up and looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong Harry?" he asked softly.

I blushed and squirmed,trying to get let me go and I could see the hurt in his eyes.I reached for him and pulled him close to me.

"I want you" I suddenly heard myself blurt out.I covered my mouth and blushed hard at the words.

He started at me,mouth agape,and I turned away,knowing I was getting rejected.I felt his hands grab me and he spun me around and gazed deep into my eyes.

"I want you too"he put his finger over my mouth,cutting me off,"but I don't want this relationship to be just sexual,I want it to mean more than that to us"he pulled me into a slow,soft kiss.

* * *

Hehe Reviews? I love you all!


	5. Unexpected Endings

The long awaited ending..at least for me,I couldn't wait to finish it,crappy ending but oh well.

Dedicated to:Lily,my sister.

* * *

I hesitantly kissed back then slowly pulled away.I looked in his eyes and saw unmistakable lust in them.I felt myself go red but instead of turning away I just hugged him close to me.

We stayed silently holding each other for awhile before Severus shifted and looked into my eyes.

"We need sleep" he whispered.

I reluctantly let him go,shyly smiled at him and walked down the hall to my room.I turned back around and glanced down the hall,he was watching me,I chuckled softly and slipped into my room.I slinked over to my bed,where I slipped out of my clothes and slipped under the covers.

It was still dark when I unexpectedly woke up,I shivered feeling as though I was being watched.I slipped out of bed and stumbled down the hall to Sev's room where I slipped inside and silently and slowly crawled into bed with him.I softly stroked his hand,buried my face in his shoulder and slipped into a gentle sleep.

It was just before dawn ,the sky a brilliant orange,when I next awoke.I sighed contently at the beauty and scooted closer to Severus,his soft snoring made me smile and I layed there for hours just watching him was about noon before I could muster up the courage to awake him from his peaceful slumber.I gently kissed his shoulder before shaking it and slowly awakening rolled over and slowly opened his soft eyes and gave a yawn.

"Morning Harry"he pecked me on the cheek.

I sat up and bit my lip,I had thought a lot while watching him sleep and I was nervous to talk about it with him.

"Sev ca..can we talk?" I asked nervously.

He sat up and pulled me to him,I layed my head on his chest and glanced at him.

"Of course..always Harry"he tightened his grip on me.

"I know we talked about it last night but I just.."I threw my hands up in frustration,he just looked at me lost so I took the chance and kissed him,he started and then kissed me back with so much passion I thought I was going to explode.

He pulled back and smiled at me.

"Harry I know what you want"he smirked."but not now I meant it when I said I wanted to wait,love requires patience"

I sighed and nodded.

He was right love requires patience,and I'd be patient for him because it meant he loves me,and I need his love,to survive,to live,to be defines me and always has whether I knew it or not,love has always been my destiny.

* * *

Yeah It sucked,sorry,I was ready for it to end.I might write again,or I might wait a while,clear my head.


End file.
